Perfect Match: Let's Try for A Baby!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a sequel of "Perfect Match" with Jordan Johnson and Drew Dallas. Jordan wants to step up and wanna try for a baby with Drew since he love him so much.


**Perfect Match: Let's try for a Baby!**  
 **By: LilNate03**

 _A/N: A sequel spinoff of my other story, " Perfect Match" about Jordan Johnson and Drew Dallas. This story is about Drew and Jordan try for a Baby since Drew can allow to have babies since he is a Hermaphrodite which he has both male and female sex organs. This will be a M rated story so, I hope everybody fine with this._

 _Hope you guys enjoy this #Dredon story. Enjoy!_

It was Saturday Afternoon as Drew was getting dress up and look good before his boyfriend, Jordan come by the house to chill with him at the house while Drew's parents is at work and Tony is over a friend house so, it will be just Drew, his sister, Kimberly and Jordan at the house. Drew didn't know what to decide to wear when Jordan gets here as he asks his sister approval on what he should wear when Jordan gets here.

" Kim, I really need you're help." say Drew as he was in his room going through his closet to pick out an outfit what he should wear.

" This better be worth it because I was listen to Justin Beiber on YouTube." says Kimberly.

" Kim, can you please help me to choose which outfit I should wear when Jordan gets here." Drew asks his little sister.

" Seriously? Drew, just put on a nice top and some nice jeans on and you're good to go." Kimberly offer her advice.

" Kim, I need to look sexy for Jordan, I never expected to wear girl's clothes but, I want to borrow your outfit." Drew asks Kimberly which Kimberly was in shocked.

" What? Are you serious?" Kimberly asks him.

" Yes please Kim, let me borrow you're short pink top and you're grey leggings that the one looks similar to Brittney Spears's outfit that she use to wear in the 90s?" Drew asks her. " Please? I'll give it to you right back."

" Alright fine, BTW I'm taking you shopping at the woman section tomorrow." Kimberly say as she complained.

" Alright deal." Drew replies as Kimberly told Drew to follow her to her bedroom as she will show her the outfit in her closet.

000

Jordan Fisherman Johnson was over at his house as he was in his large bedroom packing up some clothes, shoes, soaps, cologne, and anything else in his Under Armour Undeniable MD Duffel II, Black Bag to take him to Drew's place when he spends the night over there. Jordan is wearing a dark blue Adidas jacket with white strips as underneath his jacket is a white T-shirt with a dark blue Adidas sweat pants with white strips as it match with his jacket along with a pair of white Nike and a white hat that looks like a Martin Luther King Jr. with a crown on it.

Jordan also make sure that he has plenty of condoms with him when he and Drew started having sex. After Drew told Jordan that he was a Hermaphrodite and he has male and female sex organs; it freak him out a little that he ever expected that at all but, now he wants to think about try for a baby with Drew. This is the best news that has ever happened to him. There's a chance that he and Drew will have children together. Jordan wants to be that guy to get Drew pregnant, he wants to be that guy that will help Jordan go through his first pregnancy when he's scared, lonely, or having a bad day. And he wants to be the guy that will be there for the birth of his and Drew's first child and so on. Jordan made up his mind that he wants to be Drew's baby daddy. Jordan will have a talk with Drew about them try for a baby but first he will asks his parents permission about him have a child with Drew along with have a nice talk with Drew's parents about them have a child together because he thinks it's also right that to tell both Drew's parents as well so, to give them heads up because he doesn't want to be the guy that knock up their son, and leave Drew alone with them to take care of the baby. He will be that man for Drew because he loves him so much.

Jordan's father, Samuel and his mother, Sally knocks on Jordan's door which Jordan turn and smile as he see his parents.

" Hey son, you about to head out?" Samuel questioned his son, Jordan.

" Yeah." Jordan look down as he look at his things that he pack to go over with Drew's house for the weekends. " I'm staying over Drew's place for the weekends." Jordan answers.

" Oh, that's great honey!" Sally smiled with joy. " I hope you have a great time, I'm so proud of you to find somebody you really love."

" Thanks mom, I actually wanna talk to you guys about some things." Jordan questioned as he stares at both of his parents.

" What is it?" Samuel questioned which he really couldn't take it at first that his second son is also gay which he barely mention to his other son, AR Johnson who is the oldest child is also turn out gay when he and his boyfriend, Ryan Bradley who is the son of Angela and Michael which he is the youngest son. AR and Ryan have five kids together three boys and two girls named, Cody, Ty, Jackson, Molly, and Langston.

" I'm thinking about have a talk with Drew about try for a baby since Drew is a Hermaphrodite and has both Male and Female sex organs." say Jordan which shocks his parents.

" Is it 100% chance that Drew can carried a baby of his own?" his mother, Sally asks him.

Jordan nodded. " Yes mam, there's a 100% chance Drew can carried our child but, I just need your guys blessings." Jordan asks which he was afraid that his parents will turn him down.

" I think that's a blessing, of course you have my blessing." say his mother as she was smiling at him.

" Thanks mom." smiled Jordan as he smiled just like Jordan Fisher. " Dad, what you say?"

Samuel was thinking as it was hard for him hear that from his son that he wants to get his boyfriend pregnant but, he will defiantly know that this child will be both Drew and Jordan's child unlike AR and his husband, Ryan which AR finds a surrogate mother to have his baby.

" This is all too much." say Samuel as he shook his head.

" It's okay dad, I'll understand." Jordan said as he was looking down but, Samuel pat him on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

" I want you to have my grandkid with Drew." Samuel says which shock both Sally and Jordan.

" What?" Jordan questioned.

" I say I'll give you my blessing to have this baby with Drew along with if you think about purposed to Drew whenever you are ready, you have my blessings as well." Samuel said.

" Where all this coming from?" Jordan smiled as he questioned his father.

" I guess I never really understood with your brother, AR which he came out and dating Michael's son. Looking back when I never really gotten the chance to go to AR and Ryan's Wedding, go over to their house for the Holidays or see my Grandkids for the first time. I want that second chance with you and Drew to see you two have kids and to see you two get married and so on. Son, you deserve this, I thought you to become a man along with AR. Now, look at both of you, AR is being the man of the house taking care of his husbands and their kids and you being the man for Drew. That is a blessing." Samuel smiles at his son.

" Thanks Pops!" Jordan replies as he gave his father a manly hugged as Sally smiles as she was proud to see her husband and her son made agreement together.

000

It's 9:10 pm as Drew finally put on his sister's outfit. Drew is wearing a short pink top with grey leggings that's similar to Brittney Spears outfit that she use to where back in the day along with a pair of white tennis shoes. Drew was trying on make-up as he was putting lip gloss on that has glittered with it.

Drew is totally nervous as he don't what to do when he sees Jordan. The door suddenly knocks which Drew walks over to the door to open the door which it turns out to be Jordan which Drew was so happy to see him.

" Jordan, it's good to see you." Drew smiled at him.

" It's good to see you too." Jordan smiles back as he was holding Under Armor bag. " We need to talk about us."

Drew was getting so nervous and sad that he thinks that Jordan wants to break up with him. " Oh...Come on in." Drew let him in as Jordan got inside the house while Drew shut the door behind him and turn toward Jordan's direction.

" So...What do you want to talk about?" Drew asks him.

" Come sit down with me." Jordan asks Drew as he wants Drew to sit on his lap on the brown chair.

Drew sat down on Jordan's lap as he cross his legs while Jordan wrap one arm around Drew's waist and his right hand on Drew's legs as he look up at him with his dreamy brown eyes.

" We been together for quite a while now and we have our good times together." Jordan said.

" Yeah we did." Drew says.

" Last week you was telling me about having kids and I never gave you the answer as I kind of stay back for while." Jordan says.

" Jordan what is this about? If you want to break up with me just say so." Drew was getting ready to cry.

" No? Look Bae I don't want to break with you." Jordan tells Drew which calm Drew down a little.

" Okay? If you don't wanna break up with me...Then what?" Drew asks him.

" I want us to try for a baby." Jordan revealed as he stare into Drew's darling brown eyes which had Drew in shock as he couldn't believe that came out of Jordan's moth.

" Really you do? Wait? What about your parents?" Drew asks him.

" I just talk with them about it and they are totally cool with this especially my father, he wants what's best for me and he's happy for me to be the man that I am today because you show me that." Jordan says. " I rather to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Drew."

" I love you too!" Drew replies as Drew lean down and kiss Jordan while he was sitting on his lap as they hugged each other.


End file.
